


Anniversary

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for bringing me back to the boys last year and many thanks to sarren for the great beta service.</p></blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joandarck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joandarck).



"What's that?" Brett asked, twisting and turning the colourfully packaged present in his hands. "My birthday is not until October, you know."

Danny closed the apartment door behind them, putting one hand on Brett's shoulder. "It's exactly one year, since I had the displeasure of meeting you," he explained with a whimsical smile on his face. "You totally forgot about it, didn't you?" he asked in mock offence.

"Like I could ever forget that." Brett gave Danny a disparaging look.

"Of course, since you met me your life has taken a turn for the better," Danny mused with his habitual self confidence, patting Brett's shoulder. "I've been the source of some real great fun and much better girls."

"More like a source of never ending embarrassment, annoyance and the death blow to my good reputation," Brett returned snidely, before his expression lightened up significantly. "As it happened, I did remember."

He walked over to his bureau and took a little package out of the upper drawer. He turned around and presented it to his friend.

"For me?" Danny asked, beaming with joy, which made Brett feel a little bit funny inside. "No, for your tailor," he joked. "Open it!"

Danny ripped the package open with undignified haste. "A cocktails book?" Danny gave Brett a suspicious look. "101 Classic Cocktails - Mixing Made Easy," he read aloud.

"I have bookmarked a recipe that you might find interesting," said Brett.

"Oh my, whatever could that be?"

Danny sat down on the couch and Brett took a seat beside him. Danny opened the book at the page Brett had marked with a piece of paper.

 _  
Creole Scream   
_

_4cl Rum (white)  
2cl Vermouth dry  
1cl Grenadine  
1 dash Angostura  
Shake with ice and garnish with one olive (green)._

"See." Brett tapped the relevant passage, looking smugly at his friend.

Danny rolled his eyes at him and closed the book with a snap. "Fine, you win. I still think it's cruel to break up two olives in love," he said, leaning in dangerously close to Brett's face.

"Your turn." Danny poked at the unopened present now sitting on Brett's lap. Brett wasn't so sure if it was wise to move it from there right now. Sometimes the flirting between them really went too far.

Leisurely, Brett inspected the package. It felt like something soft. "Let me guess. New socks?"

Danny had nothing but a snide snort for that suggestion.

"Dish towels?"

"Like your highness would even know how to use them."

"Right. Considering your idea of humour, it's probably an apron with something naughty printed on it," said Brett, carefully opening the package.

"You're getting closer." Danny smiled devilishly.

"My goodness, Daniel!" Brett stared, agape, at the piece of clothing that unfolded in his hands. "It's ... blue."

"Royal blue even. Matches your bathrobe. Told you I would buy you one," said Danny, watching Brett expectantly.

"I- I'm not sure what to say to this," Brett said, flustered, as he looked at the negligee from all sides, trying to avoid Danny's gaze.

"How about 'Thank you, my dear Daniel'?" suggested Danny, leaning closer to Brett again. "Hell, I would even accept sign language at this point." Danny was practically whispering into Brett's ear now, prying one of Brett's hands off the cloth and taking it into his own.

"Why, Danny...?" Brett finally turned towards his friend, their lips almost touching, when a familiar horn blaring from the street came to his rescue.

"What the...?" Danny sent a death glare towards where the sound was coming from and jumped to his feet. Swiftly he opened the window to the street to see who was abusing the Ferrari's horn like that.

"Hey, you louts, hands off my car!" He yelled angrily. An angry Daniel was always a sight to behold, thought Brett. "Your lordship got some strange new neighbours lately?" Danny asked, briefly turning back around to him.

Brett came up behind his friend. Down on the street it looked like a few yobs were gawking at the sports car. Well, gawking and giving the horn a workout through the open window.

"Will you stop it!" Danny yelled again. "Don't make me come down there!" The kids seemed rather unimpressed by this. "Just you wait!" Danny threatened, and rushed determined but elegantly out of the apartment.

When he was gone Brett let out a breath he wasn't really aware he was holding. His mind was spinning and if he weren't still clutching the negligee, he would have been quite tempted to put one hand over his racing heart in a pathetic gesture. As it was he just stared at his present some more. He couldn't really say he hadn't asked for this, because he had.

Weak-kneed he sat back down on the couch abandoning the negligee on the armchair beside. This was ridiculous. He hadn't had such a clumsy reaction to a coming on, since the first time Sally Peterson led his hand under her blouse thirty years ago. Wait, was that really thirty ... better not think about that too hard.

* * *  
"Hello?" A hesitant voice said from behind him.

Brett turned around to see Judge Fulton standing in the open doorway, looking around cautiously as if not sure what to expect.

"Good afternoon, Judge. Please come in." Brett got up from the couch and gestured at Fulton to enter.

"Good afternoon, Brett. Was that Danny in the hall?" the Judge asked, pointing over his shoulder. "Why is he in such a hurry?"

"A few of the neighbourhood kids seem to have taken a dishonest interest in his car," explained Brett.

"Really? I didn't see anyone."

"But you probably heard them," said Brett and walked back to the window, waving the Judge over. He drew back the curtain to give them a better view of Danny resolutely shooing the kids away.

"Oh. That's what that ruckus was about." Fulton shook his head with a rather grim expression on his face. "Youth today, no discipline whatsoever."

"Same as it's always been, isn't it? Brett mused, which made the Judge sigh and send him a defeated look.

"Want a drink?" Brett asked, heading for the pantry.

"Yes, please. Scotch would be good," said Fulton. Brett poured them both a good portion. "What brings you here?" he asked as he handed over the glass.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to know ... Ooh, you've got a guest?" Fulton asked lecherously, picking up the negligee from the chair he had wanted to sit down in.

"That's mine," said Brett without thinking, snatching it from his hands.

"Yours?" The Judge raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Well, you know ... one of Danny's crude jokes," Brett explained uncomfortably, trying to laugh it off.

This made the Judge's eyebrows go up even higher. "So, he's decided to make a move after all? That took longer than I thought," he said, taking a seat.

"Excuse me?" Brett stared at the Judge, totally flabbergasted.

"Oh really, Brett," Fulton groused, "I may be an old man, but I'm not daft."

"Unlike other people in this room." Danny was standing in the doorway again with his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear. He and the Judge exchanged obviously amused looks.

Brett felt a little bit left out of the joke.

"I think the Judge needs our help with something, Daniel," he said, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, we sure don't need _his_ help right now," insinuated Danny.

So much for that. Brett should have known that Danny had all the tact of a construction worker at a strip-joint. Now he just needed to find a way to kill him.

Fulton looked back and forth between them like he was watching a particularly fascinating tennis match. "I can see I've come at a bad time," he finally said, getting up and putting his drink down on the coffee table.

"Yes," Danny said dryly.

"Not at all," said Brett almost simultaneously.

"No, it's all right Brett, it really isn't that important." Fulton headed for the door. "Oh, and 'Happy Anniversary'," he said with a sly expression, and closed the door quickly behind him.

* * *  
"Why were you so rude to my guest?" Brett demanded.

"Guest? We're talking about the Judge here," snorted Danny. He came over and stood way too close. "Will you stop with the bullshit now!?" He asked, peering into Brett's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brett said, stepping back to put more space between them. Danny followed him relentlessly though and finally cornered him at the kitchen door.

"Is that a no?" he inquired.

"Daniel!" Brett didn't think the answer was no. The problem was he wasn't sure the answer was yes either. "Don't you think this is a little bit sudden?" he asked, playing for time.

"Sudden?" Danny repeated impatiently, tugging playfully at the negligee that inexplicably had still not left Brett's hands. "Now, I know you Brits are a bit slow on the uptake, but twelve months of courtship should be enough even for you to figure it out."

"Do you make a habit of insulting the people you want to sleep with? If so, that would certainly explain your lack of success with the ladies," Brett replied, slowly finding his balance again.

"Now that's more like it." Danny beamed at him, then turned and dragged him by one hand in the direction of the bedroom.

"Hey!" Brett protested, as he stumbled after his friend and was tossed ungently onto the bed. "That's no way to treat a la-lord."

"I'll carry you over the threshold the next time," promised Danny, getting rid of his jacket and diving towards Brett.

Brett dodged him by rolling to the side. Sitting up, he smoothed his ruffled hair back into place and watched Danny twisting around on the bed looking for where he had gone.

"Taking yoga lessons again?" Brett asked sarcastically.

"You really like to play hard to get, don't you?" Danny sighed, turning around and sitting up. "You think I didn't notice you staring at my butt when we were skinny dipping at that beach in Spain?" he asked, letting a hand creep onto Brett's thigh. Brett slapped it away.

"We? _You_ were skinny dipping!"

"Yeah, because it turns out Milord is a prude."

"I'm not a prude and I was not staring!" insisted Brett.

"You were totally staring. I'm not blaming you, I've got a very nice butt." Danny grinned and patted his own backside.

Brett raised one sceptical eyebrow.

"Come over here and I'll prove it," Danny said.

Never one to refuse a challenge, Brett moved closer.

Danny was half kneeling on the bed now and planted Brett's hands firmly on his buttocks as soon as he came into range.

Being up close and personal to the mouth he had wanted to kiss more than once, if only to stop the nonsense that always came out of it, Brett considered his next move, while Danny just went ahead and pushed his tongue deep into his mouth.

This convinced Brett that Danny's tongue was good for much more than talking rubbish, as he felt an interested tug in his loins. "Oh, Daniel" Brett sighed, and let his head drop onto Danny's chest after their lips had parted again.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Danny asked, putting a finger under Brett's chin to make him look up again.

This had been anything but bad thought Brett, so he smiled and captured Danny's mouth again. He clasped Danny firmly, pulling him on top of him as he lay back down on the bed. When he tried to shove away the bed's blanket his hand got tangled into something. Letting go of a protesting Danny to see what it was, it turned out to be his present laying crumpled beneath them.

Brett picked it up and stared once more at the silly, frilly, blue thing. "You're incorrigible, you know?" he said, shaking his head at Danny.

"Look who's talking." Danny leaned over and kissed him gently again.

Brett got up and held the see-through baby doll to his chest, checking it out in the big wardrobe mirror.

"No really, I can't wear that, Daniel," he complained, before it occurred to him that he sounded maybe a bit too apologetic.

"Sure you can." Danny got up, embracing him from behind. "You could wear a gunnysack and still look gorgeous." He nibbled at Brett's right ear and kissed his neck. "Although, if you don't want to ... I think we'll be fine without it too."

"Did I mention that you're incorrigible?" Brett tilted his head to give Danny's mouth better access to his neck. 

Danny pulled him back to the bed. "Yes, you said that already."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for bringing me back to the boys last year and many thanks to sarren for the great beta service.


End file.
